


Criminal

by Fueled_By_Dairy_Queen



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fueled_By_Dairy_Queen/pseuds/Fueled_By_Dairy_Queen
Summary: Bill and Stan are best friends, and they've known each other for years. Their feelings have only grown for each other, but will they ever admit that?
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am on a writing spree!!! Fucking quarantine has me stuck in the house writing but at least I'll know someone will probably enjoy it. This story will only have two parts, one is a scenario from when Bill and Stanley were still little kids and then the next one will be them when they're eighteen. I don't see enough stories for this ship and I want to make one for those who do like it :,)   
> I was going to put this in the various story plots but realized it might make a better standalone.

A Derry summer day was either unbearably hot or pouring down rain. There was rarely and in-between. Today was a lucky day, the sun was shining and the plants were growing. It was nice out, very green and wonderful. On top of that, the clown was gone, and there was nothing else to worry about. Bowers was gone, and his little group didn't bother The Losers any more. They looked just about as confused as everyone else, but who cared? They weren't messing with The Losers anymore. The day was dimming and finally the worst of the heat was starting to go down. There wasn't anything quite like a summer night, and Bill wanted nothing more than to stay outside with his best friend, Stanley. The others had gone back home for their own reasons, so it was just the two of them. 

Bill stared up at the deep blue sky while Stan was reading some obscure book. Bill didn't really care to know much about it since he wasn't exactly big on reading at that point in time, but he was trying to read more so he'd have something to talk to Stan about. Stan rarely got excited over anything, but Bill _knew_ if he came to him saying he'd just read a book that he might like, Stan would be ecstatic. But for now that wasn't much of his concern. Bill was thinking of doing something with Stan, something he had only really realized he would want to do. But he couldn't do it, because it was illegal. 

Or so he thought. 

Bill gathered his courage and turned to his friend. "Hey Stan," He started, trying his best to collect himself, "can I duh-do something...? Buh-but you have to pruh-promise to not tell." Stanley didn't look up from his book. "You seem nervous Bill." He said, not bothering to really go on any further. Bill felt himself frown, shifting a little to make himself feel more comfortable. "You cuh-cant tell because it's eh-eh-" he paused, trying to spit the word out, "ILLEGAL," He blurted, finally saying it. Stanley finally lifted his gaze from his book to Bill, an eyebrow raised. "You want to commit a crime." He said, trying to process what the hell Bill was getting at. Bill nodded, but tore his lingering stare from Stan's. "I can't do it ah-alone..." 

Stanley closed his book and set it aside, leaning in closer. "You want me to _help_ you commit a crime." It didn't sound like he was asking a question, it mostly sounded like he was just confirming what he had heard to himself. They were eleven years old- what kind of crime would an eleven year old even think of doing? Bill's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He didn't know what to say, he was embarrassed. Stan sighed, closing his eyes. "If you need help with this 'crime' then sure. I'll help you." He figured it couldn't be anything too awful, since they were young. 

Bill looked back up and smiled. He had a pretty smile, and Stan felt happy to see him look less nervous. Before Stan could ask what "evil deed" they would be doing, Bill had leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't for very long, literally just a peck on the lips. Bill had drew back rather quickly, still looking embarrassed as ever. Stan felt confused, and he very much stated his confusion. "Was that supposed to prepare me for whatever it is we're about to do?" He asked. Bill's eyes widened a little, he almost looked like he was in shock. "Nuh-no! I'm not duh-doing anything else besides that..." He wrung his hands, dropping his gaze for a moment but looking back up. "Do you...wuh-want me to do more than that...?" 

It took a while for it to set in for Stan. Once it did he shook his head, not able to keep his small chuckles to himself. "Bill, liking boys isn't a crime." He waved his hand dismissively. "People just don't like it that much. You know it's funny, a lot of animal species show homosexual tendencies but humans seem to be the only creatures who seem to have an issue with it." Stan abruptly stopped laughing, now looking much more serious. He was kind of scary when he did that, because more often than not it happened so suddenly. "Did yr parents tell you that liking boys was illegal?" 

Bill shook his head. "No...they haven't suh-said anything about it." He shrugged. "I just huh-hear about how puh-people get in truh-trouble for it." Bill tightened his grip on his own forearms. "People don't get in trouble for it. They just get the shit kicked out of them." Upon seeing that statement absolutely didn't help Bill at all, Stan went on a little more saying, "But it isn't illegal. You can be gay wherever and even here but you just have to be quiet about it." 

And that was really the only romantic interaction they had. Well, until years later that is.


	2. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is awkward about his feelings and Stan doesn't help his boner out too much until a bit later into the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wAAAAAAAAUGH writing porn (kind of porn???) is hard!!!!!!!!! haha dick joke   
> anyway yes. this is a porn chapter. I apologize for writing this but I need to be able to write this kind of stuff. I want to be able to write any scenario. Takes me a while to write bc I feel cringy. Thank you for the patience and for coming to my TEDtalk  
> also they have phones. like smartphones. idk it's easier for me to say this bc it just makes sense in the context of the story  
> IF I GET ANY WORDS WRONG PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! Norwegian is very different from English so slang words for penis might translate very wrong! I kind of remember some of the other words for it so I don't just keep saying dick but you know. thankyouverymuch :)

Bill tapped his fingers on his thigh as Stan went on about how he finally turned eighteen. "I'm like the rest of you now, I'm an adult. Ha ha." Bill felt himself smiling just because of how he was speaking, but was feeling slightly aroused as well. Not because of Stan turning eighteen, because that's a gross thing to feel a tent yr pants forming over, but just because of his voice in general. Stan was kind of like another language; if you didn't know him, you wouldn't understand context. His voice sounded flat but it held emotions within it, and for whatever reason it made Bill _feel things_. He hummed a little as Stan went on, talking about all sorts of things like the newest book he'd read or how he can legally smoke cigarettes, even though he didn't. Stan would chew on the end of a cigarette but rarely would he ever light one. That was just another one of his strange nervous tics. Bill didn't dare touch himself while on the phone with his best friend who had no idea that he was even getting hard over something as simple as his own voice, but he most certainly was thinking about it. After a while he'd stopped really paying attention to what Stan was talking about, too caught up in his own little fantasy world. He snapped out of it when he realized Stan wasn't talking anymore, feeling suddenly embarrassed. "Did you ask me a question?" Bill asked, covering his face with his hand. "No," Stan said, "I just knew that you stopped paying attention." 

Bill winced.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking of something else." 

"Mmm. Yeah?" 

"Yeah. I was thinking of..." 

Bill wracked his brain for something, he hoped to GOD he didn't blurt out he was thinking of _touching_ Stan, and instead said, "What I'm going to do for yr birthday." 

There was a squeaking noise from the other end of the line signifying that Stan had leaned up in his chair. "Ohhhhh? Really? Yr planning something for my birthday?" Bill could practically hear the smirk in Stan's voice, which didn't really help his erection. "Yes...I ah-am. But it's a surprise so I can't tell you." Now Bill was actually smiling again. "My parents aren't home so you can come over and...I don't know. Organize everything as you see fit and not have my parents tell you that you don't have to do that." Stan snorted. "What a fun birthday. Can't wait to come over and clean yr whole house for you." Ordinarily that sentence coupled with his tone would have made it sound like an insult, but Bill knew better than that. "Maybe we could find something else to do. I don't know." Of course Bill's mind went straight into the gutter, but he didn't say that. There was another long pause.   
  


"You know Bill. You've been such a curious person ever since we were kids." Stan paused, remembering the time he had to tell Bill it wasn't illegal to be gay and almost bursting out laughing, "So if you ever want to try something and you have to have someone there with you to try it, you can just tell me about it. Okay?" Bill had felt shocked by the statement since it came out of nowhere, not helping the thoughts he was currently having. He absently nodded his head, realizing a bit too late that this was a phone call and Stan couldn't see him, so he just let out the most exacerbated "okay" and hoped he didn't sound as turned on as he was. But Stan didn't comment on it and just leaned back in his chair again and said, "Good to know that you understand. Maybe I should come over. I have a hunch you _do_ have something you want to try." And then hung up. It wasn't unusual for Stan to not bother to elaborate on literally anything that came out of his mouth, but this time it felt almost threatening. Like he knew. 

.

.

.

Bill spent most of his time waiting for Stan worrying. Stan said that if Bill wanted to try something that they could try it together, but he didn't say that'd he would _like_ doing it. On top of that he was doing his best to get his boner to go away and not doing so hot. He settled for putting on the biggest hoodie he owned and hoped that it wouldn't cause too much attention. He rested his hand on his bouncing knee, still worrying away. Maybe he would wait for another day to tell Stan, he didn't want to ruin his birthday for unrequited love. Before he could really get too deep into his thoughts there was a knock at the door. He knew it was Stan, not just because he wasn't expecting anyone else but just because he'd came to recognize the sound. Stan had a surprisingly attention grabbing way of knocking on doors that wasn't annoying. He had a talent for that, for whatever reason. Bill got up and pulled the hoodie down as far as he could and tried to put on his best non-suspicious looking smile, then went to open the door. Stan didn't really wait to be invited in, he just walked right in as if he were a breeze blowing through the air. "Okay, wow, just make yrself at home," Bill said, laughing a little. Stan rolled his eyes but was actually smiling for once. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were going to invite me over but make me sit on the porch for hours." Bill closed the door and sat down on the couch, sighing. Of course he was still smiling, but his nerves felt shot. 

Stan had definitely grown up. He was a lot taller than most, but still mostly kept a petite frame. The best comparison Bill had was one of those cheesy rom-com movies with a hot accountant...wonder who Stan was in that. Besides Bill thinking Stan was the hottest person he'd ever met, he still believed that he was also extremely gorgeous, and most importantly out of his league. He twiddled his thumbs as he just sat on the couch with Stan, the two perfectly quiet. For some reason it felt a lot better to sit out on the couch rather than in Bill's bedroom like normal since his parents were off doing god know what, so for that moment they just watched whatever was on the TV in silence. He liked spending time with Stan, because he never required an active conversation to be entertained. If Bill had a dollar for every time Stan had said he had fun hanging out with him when all they did was sit in complete silence for hours at a time, he'd be rich. And it was comforting to know he didn't have to keep coming up with things to say before Stan thought he was boring and left. There wasn't anything particularly great on TV, but when was there ever? It was just something to fill time until they thought of something else to do. They'd sat watching cartoons for about twenty minutes when Stan had started running his fingers over Bill's knee. Stan did that a lot actually, mindlessly running his fingers over Bill's arm or legs when they sat in silence. This day was shaping up to be a bad one to have the person who makes you feel more aroused than any pornstar over at yr house, slowly moving his fingers up and up. Stan had never touched him before though, and Bill didn't assume he was going to, but he didn't need to do that to notice. 

Once Stan had moved to the upper part of Bill's inner thigh, Bill decided if he had went up any farther he would most certainly notice, so he just wildly grabbed Stan's wrist and pulled it aside, not really realizing how much pressure he probably had put on it. After a brief moment of just staring at each other Bill let go, mumbling apologies. Stan, of course, didn't look mad. In fact he didn't really even look confused. Bill knew that Stan knew, and didn't really want to meet his eyes. "SorryIjustwaslikethisbeforeandIdon'tknowhowtogetittogoaway-" He said quickly, his cheeks a bright red. Stan looked amused, placing his hand back where it had been before. "You _don't_ know how to get rid of a boner? What are you, five?" Bill laughed a little, but it was racked with nervousness. "I uh...duh-didn't think I'd have enough tuh-time to...you know...take care of it...Ah-and you aren't helping!" He furrowed his brow a little, his voice held a teasing tone. He didn't really want to yell at Stan on his birthday (or even at all in general). Stan looked like he had the most genius idea, and usually when he looked like that he _did_ have a good idea, but Bill wasn't really feeling so sure about that look right at that moment. 

Before he could ask why he was making that face, Stan had already began situating himself onto Bill's lap. "Well then, maybe you would like me to help you, since I'm not currently." And before either of them really knew it, they were kissing each other and groping each other like the world was going to fucking end. 

"I don't think I can fuck you in good conscious on yr parents couch," Stan murmured, resting his face against Bill's but not bothering to take his hand from Bill's pants. Bill mumbled, agreeing, and so the two went to Bill's bedroom to continue. Bill was on top of Stan almost as soon as they had reached his bedroom, still mostly just sticking to kissing hungrily and just touching. They had just kept each other going with the warmth of each other's lips and the soft moans, doing a hell of a lot more for them than the fact they couldn't keep their hands out of the other's pants. The two kept that up for a surprising amount of time until they both finished, letting out final whimpers. And so they lied together on the bed, the only noise surrounding them being their own heavy breathing. Bill rested his face in the crook of Stan's neck, feeling his body finally start to calm down. "I didn't ever thuh-think that whu-would feel so...nnn...good..." He mumbled. Once they had caught their breath again, Bill had rolled over so they would be lying side by side. "What a nice birthday gift," Stan said, nudging Bill. "Yeah. That would be good. Fuck, I want to do _more_ than just that." He covered his eyes with his forearm. They'd fallen asleep soon afterwards, waking up early the next morning. And it was a good yesterday. A good birthday. And both of them knew that it wasn't just a birthday thing. 


End file.
